Snape's new life
by L. Byron
Summary: Snape survives Nagini's bite, but hides from the magical world as he attempts to start a new life as a muggle. Will he be left alone by those Snape wrongly thinks that they hate him and won't miss him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I was going to write this story in Spanish, as it is my native language, but decided to try on English. In this story, I'm making Snape as Dumbledore's adoptive son. He is a muggle that was rescued by Dubledore from his abusive father when he was a little boy. He had no magic in him, but Dumbledore put a special spell that would allow Snape to use magic because Dumbledore sensed he had an important role to play in the wizard world. He is unique as there are no Muggle born on this story, only pure bloods or half bloods. Hermione is a half blood on this story

"Am I dead?" Snape wondered, but the pain he felt gave him the answer. He had survived nagini,s bite thanks to his habit of ingesting a small amount of poison every day. Still Nagini's poison was so strong that he just laid there for hours, wondering how the war had ended.

When he was finally able to move, Snape felt something inside of him.

"The magic is leaving me" he said to himself and then knew the outcome of the war. He had accomplished the task that Dumbledore put on him. Now that evil has been defeated, there was no more use for him. That was the nature of the spell Dumbledore casted on him many years ago.

"I wonder who died?" he thought to himself as he crawled with difficult in the shadows. He knew there must have been many casualties on both sides

He didn't want to go back to the others to find out, probably they hated him. "At least Potter knew the truth, I just hope he survived" Snape thought.

He knew that even if his name and reputation was cleared, still he had nothing else to offer

"I am just a normal person with no magical powers" He thought and thanked Dumbledore that allowed him to take a proper muggle education at the university, as he knew that Snape would one day return to the muggle world.

After he managed to leave the castle, he finally could stand up and walked away from it. He walked, not turning to look back. Once he felt all the magic has left him, he turned and saw no sign of the castle, or any other place that belonged to the magical world. He knew very well that was the result of the magic that kept hidden the magical realm from the rest of the world.

Snape took a deep sigh thought "I'm free at least…Now I can start my life all over"

With that optimistic thought he started walking towards the next muggle town.

Little did he know that those he thought hated him, or would not miss him, would not let him go that easily


	2. Snape's diary

Author's notes:

In my story, the final battle with voldemort took place in 2005. On this, I am just putting a few notes of his diary, the most important ones

Severus Snape's diary.

February 18 2005. Heathrow airport

I have decided to leave Britain. Europe, the US, Australia, New Zealand and Canada are not an option as most wizards of the world had taken residence in those counties and I do not want their attention. If I want to start anew, I must cut all ties.

Cambodia seems to be my destination. A friend, that studied theoretical Physics with me at the university, has offered me a job in a laboratory. I must say that I'm very excited to at least be able to work on that field as physics explain how our universe works. Only magic is not bound to the laws of physics as they belong to the supernatural realm. The job in Cambodia is only temporal, but it's a good start.

October 12 2009. Freetown, Sierra Leona

It's been a while since I wrote my last notes on this diary…where to start?

When my friends and co-workers were murdered, my life took a dramatic turn.

I have been hired to act as a double agent in yet another war. Apparently, this is the only job for which I am suited. I am beset by the ironies of my life. I would like to think that I'm working to stop yet another genocidal maniac, that I'm working for the "good guys" and yet I know reality is not black and white but shades of greys.

Those who are in power, whether be muggles or wizards, always act on their own interest, even the "good" guys. It matters not if they believe to be working on a noble cause. They always end up using others as their pawns, Pawns just like me. At the very end the real struggle is for power and dominion.

The things I have seen in the past three years would drive a man mad. The wizard wars were practically a child's play compared to what I have experienced in the places I have been. Cambodia, Afghanistan, Sierra Leona, Liberia, Colombia, all those places have left their mark on me.

Voldemort was evil, I know that. Yet he was nothing compared to the warlords, drug dealers and others of their kind that I have seen. Perhaps he had more "power" but even he was incapable of some of the things those muggles did.

Muggle history is terrible. How a dark wizard could be compared to the likes of Hitler or Stalin who murdered millions.

I can see now that he was but a proud wizard that simply tried to impose his view over the rest of the wizard world.

All I want is just a small measure of peace, that's all. God knows I have tried, I have really tried, but it seems life just keeps throwing its horror at me and I am no coward. Can't stand in the face of injustice and horror and do nothing, even if that means working for people of governments and authorities. To be used as a pawn for their own interest. I can't stop those monsters on my own. Life isn't a stupid cliché Hollywood movie where the lone hero makes the difference and everyone lives happily ever after

I'm not an idealist; the truth is the world will always be a violent and cruel place. It has always been so.

November 30 2010 Heathrow airport

I don't know why I am back in London…perhaps curiosity, perhaps tired of the horrors. Most probably they will have forgotten about me after so long. When nobody cares about you, you are easily forgotten. That in itself is a blessing, to be forgotten.

"


	3. Events after the battle

I have taken a few liberties with some characters backgrounds, as well as the outcome of the battle of Hogwarts. Tunks is not married, nor does she had any relationship with Lupin. I am making her of the same generation of harry potter. Other changes will be seen on the story.

___Darkness descends upon the land, to wrap the world in night's black embrace.__  
____The restless dead stir in their ancient tombs, and creatures born of shadows rise to quench their savage hungers.__  
____Whispers echo from the crypt, beckoning with the promise of dark desire.__  
____And those who heed their call are forever lost in the night.__  
-"Transylvania Overture", Nox Arcana_

5 years ago, The aftermath of the battle

Minerva looked around frantically, trying to help those wounded in the battle. Professor Remus Lupin was at her side, as they both gave orders to the school staff, students and aurors to help those in need.

Even thought there were not as many casualties as she feared, still it broke her heart that Harry Potter, as well as others of her favourite students were agonizing.

"There is nothing we can do for them" A healer explained "Only a miracle could save them now"

Molly Weasley, who was at her side, began to sob "My children, my children" as her two youngest were among those. Even the twins, who were always cheerful, had somber expressions

Minerva stared at their unconscious faces and softly said their names "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Nymphadora, Pansy" that last one surprised Minerva. The slytherin girl had joined the battle, with the rest of her house, in support of the good guys, but had paid a terrible price and lay dying with the rest.

"Minerva, she is waking up" She heard one of the professors calling her

Minerva turned and noticed that Bellatrix black, the vampire death eater, was beginning to stir from her state of unconsciousness in which she had fallen right when Lord Voldemort had been destroyed. Minerva had bounded her with a spell.

All the other death eaters that surrendered had been taken by the agents of the ministry of magic, But Minerva had requested to leave bellatrix under her authority for a while, as there were things to discuss with her.

Bellatrix opened her eyes, and for a moment Minerva saw confusion on the undead girl's eyes

"Where am I?" asked a confused bellatrix as she stared around the room.

Minerva looked into her eyes and recognized something she had not seen for 20 years, when Bellatrix was one of her students. Her eyes no longer filled with madness or evil

Minerva knew that Bellatrix, unlike others, had not joined the dark lord on her own free will. She had been abducted when she was in her 7th year at hogwarts by a vampire death eater. Voldemort himself had placed a powerful binding spell that tied her to his will.

Professor Lupin approached her with anger and said "You slut, now you are going to pay for all the evils you have done"

Bellatrix seemed really scared when she saw that everyone in the room was staring at her with hatred, tears were beginning to form in her eyes

Minerva looked at Lupin with pity in her eyes; she knew that Bellatrix, despite being of a different house, had been a close friend of Lupin. She put a comforting hand on his shoulders and said

"Calm down Remus…she was just a victim of the dark lord"

Lupin stared at Minerva as if she were mad and asked "Victim? You can't expect me to believe that, after all she has done"

"What have I done?" she asked, her voice denoted her confusion and fear

Minerva stared at him and said "Lupin, it was not her fault. If you let me explain"

Bellatrix eyes widened in surprise when she heard his name "Lupin…remus Lupin?, but how can that be? You look old"

Minerva sighed and asked "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was walking outside Hogwarts right after my class with Professor Jones".

She took a moment to continue, as she began to recognize her surroundings

"Who are you…your face seems familiar…why can't I move? Why do I feel so strange inside?"

Minerva gave a brief explanation to her, and also to the others who didn't know the details. Only Dumbledore and herself knew her real story.

When Minerva finished, Bellatrix only managed to say

"V..vampire…death eater?"

Lupin's expression had softened a little, but he was still weary. After all these years to see Bellatrix as an enemy and the most devoted follower of the dark lord, it was hard for him to see her in other light.

"Perhaps she has regained her soul" he thought to himself "But she is still a creature of darkness…but then so am I" he thought of his werewolf nature

Then he saw something he didn't expect as tears began to flow from her eyes, eyes that stared at him with remorse and guilt

Minerva lifted the spell that kept Bellatrix bound and went to sit on her bed.

"No. don't come near me. I'm a monster"

Minerva reached out and gently touched the girl's face

"It was voldemort's will that took possession of your body. You were not responsible for those deeds" assured Minerva.

Bellatrix looked down in shame and said "I have these..memories, but they seem more like a distant dream. My God what can I do to pay for my sins?"

She started at Minerva and added "Even if I'm no longer under the control of voldemort, I'm still a danger to you all….the thirst will always be there with me"

"No one blames you for things that were out of your control" said a familiar voice, and everyone present froze.

There, in front of Minerva, stood the ghost of Albus Dumbledore. With him were also the fallen heroes of this war. Lilly Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black were standing there at Dumbledore's side. They all looked young, as when they were still students at Hogwarts.

For a moment a silence filled the room.

"There is something we need you to do" Said Dumbledore

20 minutes later

"Are you sure about this?" asked a doubtful Bellatrix. She had made a small cut on her wrist, and stood just above Luna Lovegood.

Dumbledore replied with conviction "Their time on earth is not over yet. They are all destined to do great things"

"But albus" Minerva replied "To put on them the curse of the dark prince? Do you actually want to condemn them to that unnatural life in death?"

Minerva knew that the curse of vampirism originated by Vlad III Voivode of Wallachia and Transylvania. A muggle prince that practiced alchemy and rose from his own grave

Albus smiled and said "Do you remember my old friend Mina Murray? You know very well that she was bitten by the dark prince and even drank from his blood, and yet has controlled her "condition" and fought on the side of good"

He took a moment and continued "Trust me on this Minerva"

Minerva stared at him and said "Then we must prepare" she knew that newly risen vampires were very thirsty, and was about to ask the healers to bring some blood packs, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"No need for that, I'll cast a sleeping spell on them" he smiled and said "The war has just ended, but we must rebuild what has been destroyed. I don't want you to worry for them when you have so much to do"

Later, when Bellatrix had given her own blood to all of them, Albus performed the spell that would put them into sleep for five years. Bellatrix had requested to be put into sleep, as she didn't want to be the only of her kind, and Dumbledore accepted.

Five years later. Scotland highlands.

Severus Snape looked in satisfaction the land he bought and thought "Snape the farmer, who would have thought". The place seemed isolated enough and peaceful, just as he wanted. He entered the small house and prepared for the night.

Little did he know that he had been followed


	4. Back and memories

Two months later

After a hard day of work in his farm, Snape worked out on the small gym he had built on the basement. Working out was an habit he had developed in the last few years, as he found out that Physical training could save his life in critical situations.

After the work out, he took a quick shower and a Spartan meal before going to bed with a physics books he bought two days ago in the nearest town. After reading for one hour, he put the book on a small table and turned off the lights, while making mental notes of what he had to do tomorrow. That had been his daily routine for the past two months, living in solitude

Soon he felt asleep, and didn't notice when a soft light appeared in front of his bed. Soon the light took the shape of an old man with a long white beard. The man stared down at the sleeping figure and smiled.

Hours later, Snape woke up ready to start the new day. He went to his bathroom to put some water on his face

"Good morning Snape"

"That voice..it couldn't be" He opened his eye and turned

"D..D..Dumbledore" he managed to say, unsure on how to react.

"You seem surprise to see me" Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling with humor

Snape stared at him and said "There are only two possible choices. I am going mad, or someone has given me some kind of a drug that is making me see things"

Dumbledore smiled and said as he approached him "You have not changed severus, always the logical type. Only in this case your logic is flawed. Have you considered the possibility that I am indeed here, talking with you"

Snape answered "Even if it's true, you have always known that I don't believe in an afterlife, so it would be hard for me to grasp that concept"

Snape knew that there were magical and supernatural creatures, as he had seem them during his life as a wizard, however he had yet to see a ghost or any other indication that there was any sort of afterlife.

Dumbledore replied "As a muggle, even with the spell I casted on you many years ago, you were not able to see ghosts…Hogwarts is filled with them, even if you never saw or felt them…Now I have cast a new spell on you, It will not give magical abilities, but you will be able to see everything of the magical and supernatural realm, including ghost"

Snape face showed suspicion now

"And why would you do such a thing?" he asked, already dreading the answer.

Dumbledore's smile didn't fade "Just look outside the window"

Snape obeyed, and when he went and stared, his eyes widened. His house was still in the middle of the farm. He still could see his crops, and animals, but the farm was no longer on Scotland highlands

"Is this some sort of a joke?" he asked, his expression humourless "Because if it is, is not working"

"Dead or not, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. After Voldemort's defeat, I have been allowed to come back" Dumbledore replied "And as headmaster, I must ensure that my students get the best education"

Snape knew what he was going to say next

"No" he said firmly

Dumbledore pleaded "You are the best potion master in the world…You don't even need magic to make them"

Snape crossed his arms on his chest and said "You know how much I respect you, but I don't want this life…I have already served you and done what was required of me"

Dumbledore reached out and put his hand on Snape shoulder "I know that, and for that I'm very grateful"

He looked ashamed for what he was about to say "But I'm afraid you don't have a choice. The ministry of magic has ordered for me to keep a close eye on you. We have lost track of you for five years, but five months ago, when you returned to Britain, you were discovered"

Snape expression remained neutral "I'm not surprised they don't trust me….apart from you, no one did"

Dumbledore looked sadly at him and said "I could tell them your story, your motivations"

Snape simply denied with his head "It wouldn't make any difference, and besides"

He took a deep breath to continue "I don't want their pity"

His expression changed and now his face showed resignation "I just have one request"

Dumbledore stared in expectancy, waiting

Snape said "I don't want to live in the castle, or even eat there…I will teach but that is all. I still have a farm to run"

Dumbledore replied "No problem. As you can see the farm is not that far from the castle, and you only have to teach classes on Wednesday and Friday to the 7th and 6th years"

Snape face paled "Today is Wednesday"

Dumbledore smiled "Yes it is. You class is in about three hours. Prepare yourself and I will take you to the Potion's room".

Three hour later, eight new students were walking in the corridors of Hogwarts

"Everyone is staring at us" said Hermione with a smirk

"I just can't believe it has been five years" added Ron "And we still have to finish school"

Tonks laughed and added "Well, technically we didn't finish". She stared at her aunt and said

"I don't know how you feel? After 25 years"

Bellatrix smiled sadly and said "25 years, but to me it has been only two days since that horrible day. I only feel as if I just had a horrible dream"

Harry noticed the sadness in her voice and hugged her "We all know that"

For their "condition" these students didn't belong to any of the four houses, and had separated quarters.

Pansy smiled and said "I still can't believe I'm living with a couple of gryffindors and Hupplepuffs" her voice playful

They continued chatting and laughing until they stood in front of the potion's room. Class has already started

"We are two minutes late" said Harry feeling a little nervous

Hermione laughed as she remembered how their former professor was "Umm harry, we are no longer in 2005, and I doubt the new potion teacher is as strict as Snape was"

"Well, see you later" both Luna and Ginny said, as they headed to their own classes.

"Imagine" Pansy said "At least we only have one year left, but they both are still in 6th year"

When they entered the room, they felt everyone staring at them. They hadn't seen who their teacher was and were about to sit in their chair, when a familiar voice spoke

"Close the door"

They all turned to look at him. His expression showed no emotion, and then continued the class as if nothing happened. If he was surprised, he didn't show it

"How could this be" whispered Pansy to Hermione as they both sat

Soon they found out that Snape was teaching in a very different style from what they remembered. He let that very clear

"As I was saying, I will be teaching you advanced potions. I don't care if you come to my class or not, that is not my problem. I won't be reporting anyone who doesn't come to the class, nor will I be taking silly points from any of the houses for any behaviour whatsoever. You are all free to decide if you want to learn or not"

The class went on without any incident, but from time to time the "new students" would take quick glimpses at snape.

When the class was over, Snape waited patiently for all the students to leave the room, he just wanted to leave as soon as possible and go back to the farm.

He was looking in the window, his back turned, when a familiar voice said "Proffesor Snape"

Snape turned and saw that the classroom was already empty, except for those he knew.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

There were so many things they all wanted to say or ask, "What had happened to him, how did he survive, and other things, but Snape seemed to be uninterested, as if nothing really happened.

Finally Pansy asked "Aren't you curious to know why we are still here? Or why we haven't changed"

Snape sighed and said a simple word

"Vampirism"

That answer left them all in silence

"How the hell does he know?" wondered Harry

Hermione asked "Has Dumbledore told you about this?"

Snape replied "I haven't been here in Hogwarts for five years, and no, Dumbledore has not told me anything"

Pansy asked "But then how do you know" she stared a the others and added "Our fangs only come out when we are hungry or excited, the same as the glow in our eyes" she looked at the window and added "And the sun is not bothering us"

Snape replied "I only have to use my logic…You have not changed a bit, and no spell can't do that. If you are still on the 7th year, that means you have been sleeping or away for the last five years, but even a sleeping body ages. Bellatrix, who I knew was a vampire, must have turned all of you after the battle. I assume that she was no longer under the control of Voldemort. I can only guess that you were all dying, and the only way to keep you "alive" was this"

He stared at them all one last time

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go back to my farm" He said and then left.

They all stood there shocked

"What the hell was that?" Ron managed to say

Later that night, there was a meeting of some residents of the castle

"I don't trust him, never have" said Sirius as he stared at Severus, who just stood there immobilized by a spell.

When Harry has told that he was back, Sirius convinced them to capture severus and bring him to their headquarters. They knew it would be easy, as they felt Severus no longer had any magic in him.

Lily stared hard at his friend and said "If Dumbledore trust in him, that is enough for me"

She turned to look at her son and smiled "Besides, he watched over my son"

Sirius replied "Perhaps, but he did that only for you, because he felt guilty for your death. Now that voldemort is gone, who knows what dark plans he has?"

With the exception of Harry, Lilly and James, everyone else seemed to agree.

"Just look at him" Sirius continued "He has not said a single word…He must be really scared that we will discover his evil plans….Have you considered that his magic is gone by some sort of punishment for all the evil things he did"

Snape didn't say anything, his face showed no emotion at all, as if he didn't care anymore

"That spell is only used on traitors" said Harry, "It will be extremely painful to him"

Harry knew that the spell Sirius was going to use would put Severus in extreme pain, but they would be able to see his memories.

Once siruis said the words, Snape simply said "You have no right" then he closed his eyes as he felt the pain

Dumbledore had not told them Snape's history, so they were surprised to find out he was a muggle.

The images only lasted for about ten minutes, but during that time the distrustful stares changed into pity and remorse

First when his mother died at childbirth, fallowed by a later image of a five year old cowering in fright as his drunken father entered his room with a belt in his hands. Images of the physical and sexual abuse he suffered by his own father were followed by Dumbledore taking him to Hogwarts and the beginning of his friendship with Lily.

Lilly stared at him, tears on her face, when the image of Dumbledore and a teen snape were discussing something

"You must do this" Dumbledore insisted

"She is my only friend" Snape replied, his face showing how hurt he was

"You are only going to put her at risk. If you are to spy on the dark lord for me, to become a death eater" Dumbledore insisted"

The image that fallowed was when Snape had called Lily a "mudblood". He did that for her safety, as he was not allowed to have the luxury of friends.

Nobody knew, except for Dumbledore, that Snape had worked for the good side from the beginning, and joined the death eaters only at Dumbledore's request.

The images that fallowed were known to all of them, except a few private things. Only at the moment of Snape being bitten by Nagini did they see new images of his life. Leaving England and his short life as a physicist, his unwanted involvement in civil wars and other conflicts, being tortured, working as a double agent, fighting in a battle in an unnamed jungle, a latin woman dying in his arms and snape screaming to the heavens. The last image was the conversation he had with Dumbledore that morning

Nobody moved when the spell was over. Snape stood up with difficulty, his face showing nothing. There was no anger or hate on his eyes. Without saying anything he moved out of the room

"Severus wait" he heard them but paid no attention

"Just leave me alone…all of you" he said without turning back


	5. The truth

The next day, Snape woke up early and was about to go to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, but stopped abruptly when he saw Lily's ghost. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. All those years as a spy had taught him to hide his emotions.

"What can I do for you miss Potter?" he said with a neutral tone, as if nothing happened.

Unlike Snape, Lily wasn't hiding her emotions. She was as he always remembered her, an impulsive person. They were always the exact opposites. He was always calm and reserved, she was like fire.

She approached him and asked "Why?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Snape

"Why didn't you tell me? I was your best friend. For a long time I thought you had betrayed us"

Snape sighed and answered "I didn't want to put you at risk…I couldn't have friends, or anyone close in my line of work"

Lily denied with her head "No…I could have helped you". She stared at herself and added "You should have let me made that decision, just as I freely chose to fight against the dark lord, even if I paid with my own life"

She stared at him and added "But now we are together again…Aren't you happy that I'm back, or at least surprised"

Severus stared at her and said "Yes, I am..happy" he confessed "You were the only person who showed me kindness" Lilly smiled and he continued "I was little surprised when I saw Dumbledore's ghost, but that bizarre sighting prepared me for whatever I may encounter, be it vampires or other ghosts"

Lilly approached him and asked "So… you will be staying here for a long time?"

Severus replied "Miss Potter, I'm only here because the ministry of magic wants to keep an eye on me for a while…As soon as they are convinced that I represent no danger I will leave. I want to live my life away from the magical world"

Lily looked somehow ashamed for what she was about to tell you

"Severus, there is something I need to tell you. When you left the room last night, I went to talk with Dumbledore and told him what happened. He was really ashamed and told me the truth"

Severus raised his eyebrow "The truth?"

"The ministry has no business with you" she said "He brought you here because he wants you to be a part of our lives"

Severus seemed surprise by this

"And why would he want that? I did my part as Dumbledore wanted to. I know I was just a pawn to him. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful to him for having rescued me from my muggle father, but I know I was just piece in his war against Voldemort. I was never special. I don't fool myself. You were all destined to do great thing…Me, I was just the guy that gathered the info"

Lily looked hurt by his words "You are wrong severus, Albus loves you. You are more than just a..pawn"

Severs didn't seem convinced "Now that I know the truth, I will ask him to take me back to Scotland and let me be on my way"

"No" she said firmly "I won't let you leave…once you pushed me away from your life, I won't let you do that again"

He stared down and said "Why would you waste your time with me?"

What hurt her the most was the fact that he was truly surprised; there was no irony or venom in his voice.

"Wasting my time? Why do you think so lowly of yourself?"

Snape laughed humourless and answered "I don't think low of myself; I just know how the world works. I am just stating the obvious. Why the interest in me if I no longer have a role to play in anyone's plan?"

Lily answered half in anger half in sadness "You are my friend, and friends don't need reasons to care. You are the bravest man I have ever known"

Severus stared at her and answered "Then, as a friend I must ask you to let me go…Let me live my life as I wish. I know that, with your exception, and perhaps Dumbledore, no one has ever really cared about me. I don't want to live in a place where I am not wanted"

"No" she replied stubbornly "I should have been there to protect you from all the cruelty, I should have been your support…I will not let that happen again…I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not"

Snape could not believe what he was hearing "You want to protect me by denying my freedom to live my life as I please"

Lilly put both her hands on his face and said "Dumbledore knew you would want this, so we put a spell that won't let you leave Hogwarts and its surrounding area….We are doing this because we care about you"

Snape remembered how possessive Lily really was, but he never imagined Dumbledore to be that way

"I am grateful that you do both care about me" Snape answered, his voice devoid of any emotion "But the fact is that I am your prisoner"

Lily smiled and added "You will like your life here, I promise"

"Just let me go" he said

"I don't want to" she replied with emotion. She stared at him one last time before she vanished.

The rest of the day, Snape did his daily routine of taking care of the farm. At night, he decided to go to the nearby forest to clear his thoughts.

He was about to return to his farm, when he heard some voices.

Cautiously he approached and came to a small clearing. His face paled at what he saw.

Tonks and Bellatrix were restraining a very angry Pansy. Her fangs fully extended and her eyes glowing brightly. In front of them were five slytherin students that Snape recognized from the potions class he had given yesterday.

"I told you they are freaks" one of the students, a blond boy said. "We are not safe living with freaks"

"Shut up" Pansy screamed with anger

"Leave" hissed Bellatrix "You have been molesting us since we woke up a week ago…And so far we have been patient".

"Or what?" replied the same blond boy "Are you going to drink my blood?...go back to your coffins"

"Enough of this nonsense" came the deep voice of Snape, as he came from the shadows, like an apparition.

He stared at the students and said "Return to your room…now"

"Oh look" said another student, a red haired boy "it's the muggle that has come to defend the freaks" he said with contempt.

His words however didn't seem to affect Snape in the least

"You can say whatever you want of me, but you all must show respect for them" he pointed at the three vampires and added "They paid a terrible price in the war with voldemort. They are heroes that deserve your gratitude"

His gaze hardened "I'm asking you to leave now, and I won't report this behaviour…This just never happened"

There was something in his eyes that made the students back away.

When they left, he turned to see the vampires, who were looking at him wide eyed. Of all the people, he had stood firmly in their defence, even after last night events

He bowed and left without saying a word


	6. Piano

Author's notes. Vampires on this story are based on Bram stoker's book and also Coppola's movie. They are nocturnal creatures, but the sun does not kill them, only weakens them

In the common room the eight vampires talked of recent events

"And he said that?" Hermione asked, her eyes open wide with surprise after listening to Tunks

Bellatrix added to her niece's tale "Yes he did, he stood up for us"

Pansy seemed a little saddened "I..I just can't believe those Slytherins would call me a freak". She stared at the others, tears on her eyes and asked "Was I ever that cruel?"

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and said with a smile "We were all rivals because of our different houses, but you were never cruel"

Pansy added, her eyes showing a little anger "Still..I have to confess that I was tempted to attack them and…drink their blood"

For a moment silence filled the room, as her words rang true to them

It was Ron who broke the uncomfortable silence

"I think we all know what's on our minds…It's getting harder and harder not to go out a drink live fresh blood" with that he took one plastic bag in his hand "This is not as satisfying as I hoped it would be"

At that moment, Dumbledore and Lily appeared in the room

They all looked worried at the two ghosts, and Luna asked "D..did you heard our conversation?"

Dumbledore replied, his face showing a little worry "Yes, the last part"

Lily seemed afraid to ask the next question

"Is the thirst that strong?" she asked. She stared at her son "Is it true that the packed blood we are giving is not enough to quench it?"

Harry looked at his mother and then at his companions, his face showing his emotions

"Well, we have been awake for a week, and so far we have controlled our urges" he seemed doubtful to continue and then added

"However, I can't say that the thirst is not there…from time to time I have found myself looking at some student's throats" Harry confessed to his mother, who by now looked more worried "And is getting harder and harder not to succumb to its calling"

Dumbledore interceded "It's natural that you all feel that way…vampirism isn't a disease or a mutation, but an unnatural existence in death… What you crave isn't blood itself but the life it carries…Your dead bodies desires the life it no longer has"

Dumbledore stared at them all and continued "An old friend of mine will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow…I hope that she will teach all of you into the ways of vampirism and how to control your unnatural urges"

He did not answer the questions on who it might be

On the morning, Snape woke earlier than usual as he had to give class on Friday and he wanted to do some farm work before he went to the castle. He noticed that the weather today was colder than usual.

"There is a storm coming" he thought as he saw lightning outside his window, then he looked again as he noticed mist.

"How strange, mist on this time of the year" he thought again. As he stepped out of his house, he couldn't help but feel something eerie on the atmosphere; the mist, the storm that was slowly approaching and the cold had that effect, but he didn't give it much thought as he focused on his work.

So occupied he was that he didn't notice an ancient looking carriage carried by four black horses, nor did he see when two coffins were taken out of it and brought inside Hogwarts

The day passed quickly, he gave potions class to the 6th years. Luna and Ginny were there and he felt a little uncomfortable as they spent all the class staring at him. He didn't want attention from anyone as all he wanted was to be left alone and pass unnoticed.

When class was over, he sensed that both of them wanted to talk to him, but he left the classroom in a hurry and went to his farm.

When night fell, Severus decided it was time to go and talk to Albus. He entered Hogwarts and made his way through the less visited corridors until he stood in front of the door of Albus private chambers. He took a deep sigh and then knocked on the door

"Come on in" Albus said, and the door opened. A smile came to his lips as he saw Severus entering

After the proper greetings, Severus decided to explain the reason of his visit.

"I'm here to talk about the reason you brought me here, Albus" he said, his expression unreadable.

Albus knew what Severus wanted, for a moment they both stared at each other in silence.

To break the ice, Albus pointed to a piano that had recently been brought to his personal quarters and said

"Do you remember your old piano, Severus…Why don't you play a few songs, to remember old times"

Severus was about to reply, but then Dumbledore seemed to sense something

"Wait for me here" instructed Dumbledore. Snape knew Albus very well to know that something important was happening, so he decided to obey and wait. Albus smiled at him and then disappeared.

After a while, seeing that he was alone and there was no chance anyone would come to this room, he decided to take Albus advice and sat at the piano to play a few tunes. He had always liked classical music, especially Beethoven. His melancholy and somber music always attracted him

As he played Moonlight Sonata, he let himself be lost into the music. Soon all his worries and thoughts were gone as his mind was occupied only in playing. He poured all his hidden emotions into his music; the anger, frustration and fears he had been holding for so long were being released through the music.

He was so concentrated that he did not hear many voices coming towards the door, nor did he react when the door opened and they all entered the room.

All the voices fell silent as most of them had never seen this facet of Snape. He played with his eyes closed, but there was clearly emotions being displayed on his face as he played; Emotions he never showed in public.

When he finished, he opened his eyes slowly

"That was beautiful" he heard a woman's voice he didn't recognize.

For a moment his face showed shock, as if he had been caught in a private moment, but soon his face reassumed his usual expressionless mask. Noticing that Albus, Lily, James and the 8 vampire students were there, along with two women that were dressed in 19th century clothing

He stood up, and, as if there was no one else on the room, and approached Albus

"Perhaps we will continue our conversation on another time, when we" with that he took a quick look around

"Have more privacy" he continued.

He was about to leave, but then he felt someone grabbing his arm.

"Please Professor" Hermione said "Don't go"

For a moment Snape face showed surprise at Hermione's reaction.

She seemed insecure for what she was about to say

"I..I.." she pointed at the two strange women that were in the room and said "They are here to explain to us a few things on vampirism….And I feel that you could stay and listen, and perhaps offer your point of view on all this"

Seeing the obvious question that he was about to ask, Hermione added

"You are one of the wisest people I have ever known, and we all would appreciate any help or advice"

Snape seemed doubtful for a moment, but then his face showed some sort of resignation and said

"All right…I will listen"


	7. snape's diary 2

Snape's diary

_I'm writing again on this diary in an attempt to clear my thoughts and calm my nerves…I still can hear the screams of horror in my mind… I just hope they will not be looking for me here, as not one of them has been invited in_

_Why…why did I stay? I should of have left and not listened to Hermione. I should have known there was something strange when I saw those women._

_It all began with the introductions; I was surprised when Dumbledore said their names, as I thought both of them belonged only in the mind of that Irish writer, Stoker. Apparently Wilhelmina Murray and Countess Anastasia Dolingen of gratz were real "people". Wilhelmina had the appearance of a girl in her late teens or early 20's; she had long black hair and dark eyes. The countess appeared to be in her mid 20's. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes _

_Apparently I was the only one in the room who had ever read Dracula, as not one else seemed surprised._

_At first I decided not to interfere with the conversation. They all started asking them many questions like "how long have you been a vampire? Where are you from? And other silly trivial questions. _

_After a while, one of them, Mina, stared at me with curiosity_

"_And you sir? I am afraid I have not heard your name yet…Do you have any question?"_

_I really didn't want to be involved on the conversation; I was there only to listen._

_I took a deep sigh and said "My name is Severus Snape and I'm afraid the topic which you will be discussing does not concern me…however I do have a question…I assume Stoker didn't get the facts right in his novel?"_

_She gave me a curious look and then smiled at me_

"_No, he didn't…Unfortunately reality didn't have a happy ending, unlike the book that Stoker wrote. Dracula still lives and I didn't escape this fate" _

_There was a silence in the room as the others heard her words._

"_D..Dracula" Ron said, breaking the uncomfortable silence._

_The rest of the meeting went on for about some 30 minutes. I was really bored as nothing they said was something I didn't know. Apparently only Dumbledore, Hermione and I have read on the subject._

_Only when Mina said "They can't control it" did I pay more attention_

"_What" asked James_

_I saw as Mina stared at Lily and James and said "I know you are not going to like this, but they can't control that instinct"_

_At their worried looks, she quickly added "However, a vampire does not need to kill its prey…A few drops of live blood will be enough to satisfy the thirst"_

_She gave them a sad look and said "However, forget about going back to your normal lives…What waits you is a false unnatural life…a life in death and darkness"_

_It was at that moment that the countess spoke. Mina had previously explained that she was coming alone, but apparently the countess had found out what was happening and decided to come and offer them a new perspective._

"_Don't let Mina scare you" she said with a smile "She has never accepted the dark gift" _

_She stared at them all and continued "As Mina explained, you are no longer among the living. You are undead now, but that does not mean you have to be miserable about it...Accept your nature for what it is, without any restrictions…Drink from whoever you want and turn anyone you like"_

_At their worried expression she added "That does not mean you have to become monsters, good and evil are inside all of us…all I am saying is that you have to do what your nature tells you to do, and don't feel bad about it. For instance I have never suppressed my very nature, but in all my long years I have never killed anyone, nor have I drunk from young children. "_

_She smiled and added "I bet not one of you has yet enjoyed the thrill of the hunt"._

_I saw as mina stared at her with anger and said _

"_Enjoying the hunt?"_

_She stared at the students and said "Don't listen to her. Even if your urges can only be satisfied with live blood, that does not mean you have to go out there and hunt for it…I can teach you how to be more…discrete….Your "victim" won't even know what just happened"_

_The countess interrupted her_

"_And where is the fun in that? After all they still won't remember if we hunt them" she stared at the students and added "That is if you hypnotize your victim and erase their memories"_

_What she said next made me feel uneasy "This castle is full of students…plenty of young blood for all of you to learn a few tricks"_

_I didn't like where the conversation was headed. I stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to tell Countess Anastasia that this was unacceptable_

"_Well, I will allow it, as long as no student remembers anything and no one is killed _

_I stared at him as if he had completely lost his mind, but decided to keep my mouth shut; after all I thought this didn't concern me at all"_

_However, he seemed to read my mind, for he then spoke to me_

"_I know you are questioning my decision, but five years ago we decided to give them this chance of survival, now I must ensure that they adapt. The longer they suppress their hunger, the worst the outcome is going to be, and we are in no position to judge their very nature"_

_I saw as Potter, both weasleys and Lovegood went to stand in Mina's side, While Tunks, Black, Parkinson, and surprisingly Granger stood with Anastasia._

"_I have to go" I told Dumbledore, and decided to leave as soon as possible. I no longer trusted in the sanity of those present in the room. Not one seemed to question the wisdom of what was being decided in that room_

_As I left, I first wanted to go to my farm and rest, but then I remembered that I needed a few herbs so I decided to go to the greenhouse._

_Stupid of me…why didn't I go to my farm?_

Snape closed his diary and went to bed

He dreamed all night of the events that took place after he went to the greenhouse

One hour after Snape entered the greenhouse, he was about to leave but then he sensed as someone entered silently, as if not wanting to gain his attention. However years as a spy and mercenary had taught him well

"Who is there?" Severus demanded to the shadows were someone was hiding.

At first Hermione was surprised that he had been able to detect her, but then she spoke

"It's me, professor" she said as she stepped out of her hiding spot

"Oh miss granger. What are you doing here at this hour?" He was nervous by her presence but acted as if nothing was happening

"I couldn't sleep and so I came out for a walk." Hermione said but Snape could tell it was not the truth.

He looked at her suspiciously; there was something strange about her.

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger you seem kind of nervous"

However he knew exactly what was happening, and he took a step backwards, away from her

"I am fine" Hermione suddenly shuddered. Severus watched, with anxiety, as two sharp points protruded from between her lips.

"Severus," she whispered, He noticed it was the first time she has ever called him by his first name "You don't know what this feels like"

Severus took a step back just as she took a step closer

"The thirst, Severus, Is overwhelming, it hurts me…. I feel so cold, Severus",

Severus saw as she closed her eyes and had an expression on her face, as if struggling with herself

"And I can't help it. I don't want to do this..." She said and opened her eyes again

"Help me!" she whimpered before she couldn't stop herself anymore, her fangs grew her nostrils flared and she flew at him.

Severus acted quickly and took out a crucifix. Hermione sopped right where she was as she felt an invisible barrier. Snape could see a mixture of emotions on her face; Hunger, shame, anxiety. There was, however, no anger.

When she spoke, there was mostly surprise and curiosity in her tone

"A crucifix? You knew something would happen?"

Even if she was the vampire, for a moment Hermione saw something darker in Snape's expression.

"If I have learned something in my life, Miss Granger, is to never trust anyone and be prepared always for the worst"


	8. Night encounters

For a few moments they stared at each other in silence. Snape, his expression unreadable and holding the crucifix high; Hermione, her eyes bright and fangs fully extended, moved around the invisible barrier that was around her professor.

"So" Hermione said breaking the silence, a smile on her face "We seem to be on a stalemate"

Snape's expression remained neutral, but his mind was already working furiously on what to do

"You should lower that crucifix" Hermione continued as she tried once again to move closer to him but was stopped again by the barrier

"I promise that I will not harm you" she insisted

Snape gave a humorless chuckle "I appreciate your promise Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I am going to take my chances on my own".

He quickly eyed the door on his back and started to back up slowly towards it, still eyeing the vampire that moved at his same pace.

He reached for the door and managed to get it open, as he was about to leave, he heard Hermione's voice again.

"Please Severus…there is no reason to be afraid…whether is you or a student, I will drink blood tonight"

She was silent again, as if ashamed to continue and lowered her gaze.

"I j..just want you to be safe tonight" she finally said as she stared at Snape again, her eyes even brighter than before

"The others are out there…hunting…and I don't know if they have the will to control themselves when they feed"

Snape eyed her suspiciously "And you do? Miss Granger"

Hermione smiled "Perhaps" she confessed.

Snape's eyes darkened again, the same expression she had seen before

"I trust no one"

With that she closed the door fast and ran into the shadows of the dark corridors. A few seconds later, the door opened and Hermione came out of the room.

"Damn it" she muttered under her breath. She scanned the corridors, but even with her vampire eyes, she could not see him. She knew he could not be far away as he was just an ordinary man, but she also knew that no one knew the secret corridors of the castle better than him, also he was a trained spy.

With a deep sigh, she started to move in search of prey. She felt saddened for his last words to her "I trust no one" she repeated his words silently and considered that he had no real reason to do so.

Through secret corridors and always in the shadows, Snape moved slowly and silently, his senses in full alert mode.

At one moment, he had to pass to a certain area where students, who were out of their rooms at nights, normally took. He took a quick glimpse to that corridor and what he saw made the hair on his neck rise up.

There, in a darkened corner, was Nymphadora Tunks. He recognized her for her odd clothing's. She was laying above someone, her head was hidden from him, but Snape knew exactly what she was doing.

He was tempted to intervene, but he knew he was just powerless to stop her. He tried to pass unnoticed and as he looked closer, he recognized who her "victim" as he saw the face of the blond Slytherin boy that made fun of them the other night.

Just as he was about to pass that corridor and go into the safety of the shadows, he heard her voice

"Proffesor Snape, is that you?"

He turned and saw Tunks, who was still laying above the boy, watching him intently, a trail of blood went from her mouth to her chin.

She seemed to realize the disturbed look on Snape's face, as she looked at her "victim" and then at Snape and smiled

"I didn't kill him if that's what you are thinking…soon he will wake up and won't remember a thing"

She extended her hand towards him as she began to rise

"Come here professor, there is much I wish to tell you"

Snape didn't give her time to react as he moved swiftly into the dark corridors.

Soon he heard footsteps behind him. "Why are you running away from me?" the girl asked from behind but he remained silent as he tried to get away. He came to a part of absolute darkness and only his memory served him to make his way

"Snape!" Tunks called again.

He immediately tried to locate where the sound was coming from and sprang in the opposite direction.

"Snape! Do not try to run away. I only wish to speak to you." Her voice resonated from everywhere.

"I got to get away from here somehow!" he thought

"You can run, professor, but you cannot hide." Her voice said, amused. "I can see clearly in this darkness"

However she underestimated the knowledge Snape possessed of Hogwarts, and also his training. Soon she completely lost track of him

"Professor really" she called to the darkness "I mean you no harm" she honestly said it, but no reply came

After a while, Snape managed to exit the castle without being noticed, or that's what he thought, for Pansy and Bellatrix, who had already feed on the blood of two Gryffindor students, were outside the castle contemplating the beauty of the night.

"Umm what is that?" Pansy said as she noticed a figure moving away from the castle with obvious precautions.

Soon they realized it was Snape. He moved swiftly but with extreme caution towards his farm. After the initial surprise, both vampires decided to follow him. Bellatrix, who had been his companion at slytherin so many years ago, wanted to talk to him.

Pansy knew they could catch him easily before he entered his house and she asked "should we stop him before he enters his house?" but Bellatrix answered

"No, I don't want to scare him. He will feel safer if we talk to him from outside his window"


	9. Author's notes

Author's notes

I'm surprised this story has received so many hits. Thank you to my readers.

As for the story, I don't know the path I will take, so I ask you.

Should I turn it darker?

Should I look for a love story, even if the story is dark? If so, who should it be?

The only things I have very clear are that I will not turn Snape into a vampire, nor will he have magical powers of his own. Like Batman, I like my characters to be dark and without any special abilities, just their intelligence and courage.

Magical powers, superhuman abilities, chosen ones…that's for the pretty boys and heroes. Snape, like Batman, is not a hero

please let me know what youi think

regards

Juan


	10. Beauty of the night

Reviews please...:)

Before opening the door Snape gave a quick look behind, afraid that someone was fallowing him

For a moment he saw the dark silhouette of the castle. The rumble of thunder could be heard rolling through the mountains as foreboding dark clouds overhead obscuring the already dark sky.

He entered his home but didn't feel safe at all. He turned his gaze towards the window, afraid that he would find a pale face but saw nothing.

"The night is playing tricks on my mind" he thought as he still felt that someone was watching him, but soon his mind was occupied with other things as he began to prepare dinner as he hadn't eaten yet. He made a mental note to work out in the morning as it was already to late in the night

Soon he had forgotten his early worries of being watched, and after dinner he went to a small table and began to write on his diary of the recent events.

"Somehow I must find a way to escape Hogwarts" he though briefly.

From the shadows, two faces watched him through the window, their dark hair a deep contrast to their paleness.

They watched him write for about half an hour before he went to his bed.

"Should we call him?" Pansy asked as he approached the window and was about to lower the curtains.

Bellatrix nodded "Not tonight" she answered as she began to back away from the window "Perhaps he will be more inclined to talk in the morning"

Pansy stared at her "In the morning? But tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have to wake early for class…you know how hard it's the day"

Bellatrix smiled and said "Is not that hard. The sleep we take in the afternoon is enough for us to rest…and we have all night to have fun and the morning to attend classes"

The night was still young, and both vampires decided not to go to the castle yet. It was their first night out of the castle since their awakening and they succumbed to the calling of the nigh.

They ran wildly, laughing, their pale limbs carrying them deep into the forbidden forest. Their senses accurate, it wasn't long until they found the others were already there, except for Hermione and countess Anastasia.

With their new vampire sense, they enjoyed chasing each other in the dark forest. When they were still alive, it appeared dangerous to them, but now nothing seemed threatening.

Laughing with delight, Ginny prowled through the darkness, peering under decaying benches and pressing the dead foliage aside with her hands as she seek out Harry and her brother.

Mina, with a smile on her face, watched Tunks chasing Luna, remembering her first moments as a vampire long ago. Even thought she missed her mortal life and dreaded the need to feed, there were night like this where she actually enjoyed the "freedom this unlife gave.

Soon the others came to her side

"it's a glorious night" Pansy sighed with great contentment.

Mina stared at them all and said

"I think it's time to teach you a new trick"

She closed her eyes and tilted back her head, letting the wind play with her long black har, obviously enjoying the beauty of the night as the rest. Soon the wind lifted her above the ground. The others gasped in surprised as they watched her float above the ground.

She opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Just let yourselves go…you are not bound by the laws of physics anymore... you are all above it".

Soon they all imitated her and wasn't long before they all joined her in the air.

This was freedom from the very laws of nature and they allowed the night breeze lift them higher and higher until they were floating over the treetops.

They flew above the trees, harry and Ginny with their hands clasped together, until they felt two presence not far from there.

They all descended on the ground and not far from them, on a clearing, they saw Countess Anastasia holding a 5th year slytherin student in her arms, while Hermione watched her intently, her eyes glowing.

The boy struggled in her arms, but she was just to strong for him. He was to terrified to scream

"Now, that was fun, wasn't it" the countess said to Hermione who just nodded silently in agreement.

"Now, for the final lesson, I think you know what to do now…I can see the hunger in your eyes"

Hermione said nothing, but she approached her prey slowly. As she stood in front of him, the poor boy trembled in fear. She looked directly into his eyes

"Poor thing" she whispered gently and reached out to caress his face.

The boy stoped struggling, the "spell" already affecting him as he felt the fear leaving him. Anastasia handed him to the waiting arms of Hermione.

"No pain" she whispered in his ear and the boy relaxed even more "no pain" she repeated

With that, she gently moved his head back and put her mouth into his neck. The boy only felt as two small objects touched his skin but then nothing

As he felt himself going limp, he fell back on the ground and Hermione went with him. Closing his eyes, he started to loose conciseness. All he was only truly aware of was the girl lying atop of him.

And then it was over. Hermione sat back and stared at the student below her.

"I hunted and drank blood" she thought. "And it felt wonderful"

Those who have not hunt and only fed from sleeping students, watched in fascination the whole scene.

Despite being weak for the loss of blood, the boy opened his eyes and stared at her. Fear was coming to him again. Hermione noticed this and whispered

"Don't be afraid" she said as she caressed his face again "This was all a nightmare, nothing more.. now go to sleep"


End file.
